N-Joypad
The N-Joypad is a Famiclone manufactured by the Hong-Kong-based company Advance Bright Limited, which is different from other clones because it doesn't uses cartridges, instead relying on 3 "compact discs" (which are actually pieces of plastic) of different sizes. When the player inserts one of these discs on the system, the disc will trigger a combination of switches on the system which will allow an unique selection of NES games to be selected. The system includes a total of 59 games, which are either original games produced in China, or pirate versions of licensed NES games which with their music and/or graphics hacked to hide their origin. Included games The names of the games as they appear on the selection menu of the system are written on the left followed by the original game and its original creator. The first 9 games are on the first disk, the next 20 games are on the second and the rest are on the third. #Tennis - Tennis (Nintendo) #Planetary Pool - Lunar Pool (Pony Canyon) #Climbing Club - Ice Climber (Nintendo) #Bird Brain - Bird Week (EMI-Toshiba/Lenar) #Need For Speed - Spy Hunter (Sunsoft) #Bumpity Bop - Bump 'n' Jump (Data East) #In And Out Race - Zippy Race (Irem) #Monster Dash - Brush Roller (Hwang Shinwei) #Street Frenzy - City Connection (Jaleco) #Extreme Racer - Excitebike (Nintendo) #Championship Golf - Golf (Nintendo) #Championship Wrestling - Kinnikuman - Muscle Tag Match (Bandai) #Jungle Trail - Lode Runner (Brøderbund) #Arctic Hunt - Championship Lode Runner (Brøderbund) #American Football - 10-Yard Fight (Irem) #Archery - Pooyan (Konami) #Zero Gravity - Balloon Fight (Nintendo) #Super Elf - Circus Charlie (Konami) #Gold Digger - Super Arabian (Sunsoft) #Mars Man - Binary Land (Hudson Soft) #Mars - Star Force (Tecmo) #Spar - Urban Champion (Nintendo) #Egg It - Pac-Man (Namco) #Helicopter Harry - Raid on Bungeling Bay (Brøderbund) #Fly By - Exerion (Jaleco) #Snack Attack - Nuts and Milk (Hudson Soft) #Bomb Drop - Chack 'n' Pop (Taito) #Down Deep - Dig Dug (Namco) #Propeller - Sky Destroyer (Taito) #Neighborhood Smash - Karateka (Brøderbund) #Enemy Assault - Choujikuu Yousai Macross (Namco) #Fish Fight - Clu Clu Land (Nintendo) #What's Up - Donkey Kong (Nintendo) #Rescue - Donkey Kong Jr. (Nintendo) #Frogland - Donkey Kong 3 (Nintendo) #Jump And Journey - Mario Bros. (Nintendo) #Saucer Wars - Field Combat (Jaleco) #Depths Of Space - Defender II (Nintendo) #Convert Soldier - Formation Z (Jaleco) #Swirl - Millipede (Nintendo) #Break Out - Mappy (Namco) #Soaring Warrior - Joust (Nintendo) #Let Loose - Popeye (Nintendo) #Warship - Galaxian (Namco) #Village Protector - Space Invaders (Taito) Trivia *Warship appears to be based off a hack of Galaxian called Night Arrow, which changes the graphics and adds some cheats. *The console actually has four switches internally - one powers the console on, the other three select the games. The first button (which would usually be pressed when any disc is inserted) presses both the power switch and the first game selection switch. If you open the console and only press the power switch, it will boot up with a hidden menu containing all 59 games. Category:Games Category:Famiclones Category:Hardware